ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman King
is the most powerful Ultra in the universe. He is the oldest Ultra, evident by his beard, ancient even before the creation of the Plasma Spark, which he helped construct. Legends existed of him across the universe, even in the neighbouring Nebula L-77. His true origin is unknown, and he is the second oldest Ultraman of the entire multiverse, and the oldest in most of the canon universes. King is shown to be, and respected as, the "God" or Elder of all Ultra heroes, appearing when a situation is to great for the Ultra Brothers or when the Land of Light is in great danger. He is quite possibly the strongest of all the Ultras, having powers, other Ultras can only consider 'magical'. Some beings of light have sought him out themselves in order to obtain power so that they too could be come Ultra Crusaders. King would test their hearts to show them if they worthy of his help. Despite the name, he is not the king of the Land of Light (being treated more like a God than a mere monarch) and he observes the evolution of the Space Garrison and the Ultra Brothers while meditating on a Planet where only he lives. Nevertheless, his decorated appearances on the Land of Light evoke a sense of Royalty about him, and he leads the Ultra Garrison from the Royal Palace, where the Plasma Spark resides. He is supposedly all powerful and undefeatable, and he is said to have similar origins as Ultraman Noa. Despite being called Ultraman King, he confirmed to Ultraman Hikari he has many names, and that Ultraman King is not his real name, but he merely adopted it for his love of the human race. Given his age, it is possible that he is one of the few living Ultras to have any living memory of the time before the creation of the Plasma Spark. Biography Past A legendary Ultraman from the Land of Light, King existed even before the Plasma Spark and was part of its construction team and is one of the Ultra Elders. He is seen as a god-like figure to the people of Nebula M78, Planet Leo in L-77 and Planet U40. Before Leo encountered him, no Ultraman had ever seen him in the flesh, although he would appear to many other Ultras thereafter. He is extremely powerful in the appearances he has made, showing he is able to bring Ultraman Leo back to life after he'd been sawed to pieces by Commander Black without any effort. His age was reviewed to be 300,000 years in the 2003 movie New Century Ultraman Legend 2003: King's Jubilee, but the chronological order of this work is unclear. Leo After Ultraman Taro's time on Earth, King began to watch one of the last survivors of Nebula L77, Ultraman Leo, as he defeated monsters with little beyond his fighting skills. During Leo's fight with Alien Pressure, King came to Earth himself and assisted Leo, defeating Pressure and giving Leo his Mantle as a weapon that would help him out in later battles. King returned to Earth months later to reveal Alien Babarue, who disguised himself as Leo's brother Astra to steal the Ultra Key, which was later safely returned. When Leo was killed by Alien Bunyo, Ultraman King revived him, then urged Leo on to continue his desperate defence of Planet Earth. He then proceeded to observe Leo's final battle alongside Seven from the Land of Light. Hikari Saga Ultraman Hikari searched for power to save Arb, and heard it would be granted to him by a powerful being, who was revealed to be Ultraman King. King gave him the Knight Brace, because his heart was pure. He later warned Hikari not to fight on Arb because of his anger, but Hikari disobeyed, and hence gained the Hunter Knight Tsurgi Armor. Mebius Gaiden: Armored Darkness Ultraman King appeared in this special to motivate the former crew of GUYS, Ryuu Aihara not to give up hope when they are battling Armored Darkness. Ultra Galaxy Legend Long ago Ultraman single-handedly defeated Ultraman Belial and formed the Land of Light's moon around him to imprison him in a matters of second . He is later seen watching over Ultraman Zero’s training with Ultraman Leo. It was also Ultraman King who explained to Zero the truth of his "exile" and that his father is Ultraseven. When Seven’s eye slugger was sent as an S.O.S., Ultraman King sent Zero and the Leo Brothers to the battle. Later, after Belial is defeated by Zero, he gives a speech to all of the assembled Ultras in the Land of Light. The Revenge of Belial Despite not making a major appearance, he briefly appeared in the end of the movie, returning to the Land of Light along with the Space Garrison after Belial's army have been defeated. Ginga While the Ultras fought various evil aliens and monsters in what would be known as the Dark Spark War, King was one of the few Ultras seemingly absent. King is one of the Ultras whose fate in the war and its aftermath is unknown, as there has been no appearance of his Spark Doll. Regardless, with Lugiel's defeat all the Spark Dolls were free of their curse and returned from whence they came. Ginga S Movie Showdown Despite not making a real appearance in this movie, he was seen in a flashback. However, sometime before the movie, Ultraman King created the Ultra Fusion Brace. He entrusted it to Zero to go to Earth in order to pass it to Hikaru. Ultra Fight Victory Sensing the revival of an ancient evil, King called Ace, Hikari and the Leo brothers, to undertake missions to stop this event. Hikari was tasked with going to Earth and protecting the Victorium Core from Yapool, the Leo brothers were sent to the planet where Juda was reviving, and Ace was sent to rescue Ultraman Ginga from Ace Killer. Ultraman King Arsenal *King Hammer *Ultraman Port Techniques *King Flasher *Baptism Ray *King Spark *Revival Beam *Teleportation *Natural Disaster Ability *Telekinesis *Omnipotence *Dimensional Travel *King Shot *'Height': 58 m *'Weight': 56,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 20 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jump Distance': 500 meters *'Brute Strength': 100,000 tons Behind the scenes Portrayal Ultraman King is voiced by in Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Hikari Saga and Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Armored Darkness, by in Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire and in Ultra Fight Victory and by in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. His suit actor is unknown. Notes *A young King appeared in the cartoon Andro Melos under the name 'Pico'. *Ultraman King's first voice actor also played Alien Babalou in all his incarnations. *Ultraman King is one of the few Ultras who has never been defeated by any Kaiju or another Ultra. * Although never truly stated in the series, King is more than likely the strongest of all the Ultras. While his title of 'God of Ultra Heroes' is known to show his relationship with the M78 Ultras. The fact that he can travel to other Universes by himself more than implies that his title also extends over all other Ultras. *He is dubbed as "Uncle Ultraman" in Space Warriors 2000. *Ultraman King is the first Official Ultra to have full facial hair, he has a beard where as Father of Ultra has only sideburns. Ultraman Chuck who is partially designed after him also has a full beard. *Ultraman King is the first Ultra without light yellow eyes. His are red. **Ultraman King is the first and only good Ultra to have red eyes. The second Ultra to have red eyes is Chaos Ultraman. *In Ultra Fight Victory, Ultraman King is sometimes shown with orange eyes. This makes him the second true Ultra to have this eye colour, and also the only good Ultra to have it. The other Ultra with orange eyes is Ultraman Belial. *Ultraman King is the first to sport colors other than red or silver. He has purple markings and gold jewelry. *One thing in question is his origins, Mebius said that his people became Ultras two hundred and seventy thousand (270,000) years ago, yet King is at least three hundred thousand (300,000) years old meaning he had existed for at least thirty thousand years before the Plasma Spark was created. It is possible that his origins are similar to that of Ultraman Noa. *It appears that in Ultraman Ginga, King is the only Ultra saved the fate of becoming a Spark Doll. *Besides sealing Ultraman Belial, in one of the mangas, King sealed away King Jackal in a black hole.